


Жизнь в ритме кофе

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Кафе "Гуд" славится вкусным кофе, но у него есть конкуренты.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley
Kudos: 2





	Жизнь в ритме кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Робин Локсли закрыл кафе и бодро зашагал по темной пустынной улице. Взглянув на часы со светящимися стрелками, он отметил, что до полуночи осталось совсем немного. Первые месяцы работа отнимает все время, особенно если у тебя свое дело.  
В кафе он появлялся задолго до открытия, а уходил после того, как снимал кассу, предпочитая делать все сам, включая приготовление кофе и десертов. Тем не менее, Робин нанял официантку, которая разносила заказы по столикам и убирала в зале. Несколько раз он предлагал взять ей помощницу, но Мэриан гордо сообщила, что справится одна. В знак благодарности (Мэриан на самом деле очень ему помогала) Робин позволил ей обедать в заведении и за его счет. Однако девушка пила только кофе, не желая портить фигуру десертами, а ела в кафе неподалеку, где подавали не только сладости. 

Шаги гулко отдавались на безлюдной улице Ноттингема. В такой поздний час других прохожих, кроме Робина, не было. Он свернул в узкий проулок, чтобы срезать дорогу, и услышал, что следом кто-то идет. Бросив взгляд через плечо, он увидел, как из темноты вышли три подозрительных типа и направились к нему. Вид их доверия не внушал. Вряд ли они решили просто поздороваться или спросить дорогу. Оценив обстановку, он ускорил шаг и вышел на широкую улицу, однако преследователи не отставали. Робин прикинул расстояние до дома и повернулся к ним лицом, приготовившись драться. Те тоже остановились и недоуменно переглянулись. Робин понимал их нерешительность: он был среднего роста, худощавый и выглядел моложе своих лет. Иногда его принимали за студента и отказывались продать алкоголь без предъявления удостоверения личности. Наверняка типы ждали от Робина, что он побежит, и не были готовы к сопротивлению. И уж точно не предполагали, что он далеко не безобиден, и вполне может за себя постоять, хотя количество оппонентов его и напрягло. Был бы с ним его лук! Но лук уже долгое время лежал дома без дела — все не хватало времени возобновить тренировки.  
Вдалеке раздался рев мотора, который быстро приближался. Типы переглянулись и уставились на дорогу, Робин посмотрел туда же. Темноту прорезал свет единственной фары, и вылетевший из-за поворота мотоцикл резко затормозил у обочины. Прищурившись, Робин силился разглядеть водителя, но свет бил по глазам. Мотор заглох. Водитель, снимая на ходу шлем, подошел ближе, и Робин смог разглядеть его силуэт: высокий и широкоплечий незнакомец внушал куда больше опасений, чем он.  
— Что тут происходит? — голос у него оказался глубоким и спокойным.  
— А ты еще кто такой? — вызывающе спросил один из типов.  
Байкер молча направил на свое лицо фонарик, и парни попятились, а затем развернулись и скрылись в проулке. Робин удивленно воззрился на случайного спасителя, гадая, чем тот их напугал.  
— Не шляйся здесь по ночам, парень, — произнес тот. — Это отребье не представляет серьезной угрозы, они бы тебя просто ограбили. Но есть и другие, и тут даже я вряд ли смог бы тебе помочь.  
— Никогда не думал, что в Ноттингеме такой высокий уровень преступности.  
— Просто не суйся в этот квартал, и ничего с тобой не случится. А теперь иди домой, пока родители не начали волноваться.  
Робин рассмеялся:  
— А сами-то не боитесь разъезжать здесь? Или думаете, что в передряги попадают только пешие?  
— Меня не тронут, — серьезно ответил мужчина, наклонив голову, и Робин заметил, что у него волосы до плеч. — В прошлый раз я их так отделал, что больше они не рискуют со мной связываться. Может, тебя подвезти? Ты где живешь?  
— Нет, спасибо, а то родителей хватит удар, — вновь рассмеялся Робин, представив их реакцию, будь они живы. — Решат еще, что у меня появился парень.  
— В таком случае, пока, — незнакомец уселся на мотоцикл.  
— Как тебя зовут хотя бы? — поинтересовался Робин, тоже переходя на «ты». — Неудобно как-то обращаться «эй!»  
— Гай.  
— Что?  
— Это мое имя. Гай Гисборн.  
— Что ж, спасибо, Гай Гисборн, — Робин подошел ближе, протянул руку, и Гай пожал ее.  
Теперь он смог разглядеть его лицо. Внешность у Гая была, что называется, мужественная: правильные черты, проникновенный взгляд из-под черных ресниц, красиво ниспадающие темные волосы и двухдневная щетина. Картину довершали черная косуха и кожаные штаны. Девушки наверняка к его ногам штабелями падают.  
Кивнув, Гай надел шлем, завел мотор и рванул с места, едва не подняв мотоцикл на заднее колесо. «И пижон к тому же», — с усмешкой подумал Робин и направился в противоположную сторону.  
Домой он добрался без приключений и сразу упал в постель. На сон осталось несколько часов, а завтра его ждал очередной длинный день.

***

Взглянув на вывеску, Робин по привычке отметил ошибку в названии и пообещал себе заменить ее, как только появятся лишние деньги. Кафе должно было называться «GOOD», но нанятая им фирма сделала надпись «HOOD», а откладывать из-за опечатки открытие кафе он не хотел. И никто бы не обратил внимания, если бы Робин не носил толстовку с капюшоном. В результате какой-то шутник провел параллели между названием и его манерой одеваться. Так к нему прилипло прозвище Гуд. Имя Робин Гуд людям нравилось больше, чем Робин Локсли, а счастливые клиенты — залог успеха.  
В субботу, как обычно, все столики были заняты, и посетители садились за стойку — им Робин подавал кофе сам. Он как раз готовил мокко, когда вбежала раскрасневшаяся Мэриан и спросила, можно ли ей передохнуть и выпить капуччино. Выглянув в зал, Робин убедился, что никто не ждет заказ, и кивнул. Мэриан скрылась в дальнем углу кухни, откуда не могла видеть посетителей, и, переведя дух, отхлебнула кофе.  
Робин посыпал мокко корицей, поставил стакан перед клиентом и, услышав удивленный возглас, посмотрел налево. Последнее свободное место за стойкой оказалось занято вчерашним байкером.  
— Какой кофе желаете? — обратился к нему Робин.  
— Ты здесь работаешь?  
— Да.  
— Надо же. Не думал, что снова тебя встречу.  
— Почему? — улыбнулся Робин, собирая грязные чашки. — Ты же позаботился, чтобы я добрался домой целым и невредимым.  
— Но в этом кафе... Впрочем, раньше я здесь не бывал.  
— Серьезное упущение, мистер Гисборн, у нас лучший кофе и большой выбор десертов.  
— Я бы мог с этим поспорить.  
— Для начала попробуй кофе, а потом уже спорь, — подмигнул ему Робин.  
Гай взглянул на меню над головой, написанное мелом от руки, и пожал плечами:  
— Удиви меня. Но предупреждаю, я прекрасно разбираюсь в кофе.  
— Мы всегда стараемся удовлетворить наших клиентов, — слегка поклонился Робин, не сумев удержаться от подколки — слишком уж мрачным был Гай. Он то и дело оглядывался, будто искал кого-то. Робин ушел на кухню и принялся смешивать ингредиенты. Классические варианты для его цели не годились, так что он решил поэкспериментировать.  
— Мэриан, — позвал он, — займись клиентами, пожалуйста. Третий столик освободился, убери с него. И выполни заказ сама, если кто-нибудь появится. Ты отлично справляешься с приготовлением стандартных видов кофе.  
— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовалась она, следя за действиями Робина.  
— Всего лишь спецзаказ, дорогая.  
Помешкав еще немного, девушка с явной неохотой вышла в зал. Через несколько минут Робин закончил колдовать над составом и попробовал, что получилось. Вкус ему понравился, и он быстро приготовил вторую порцию, заодно сделав мысленную пометку записать рецепт.  
Подхватив чашку, Робин поставил ее перед Гаем, но тот его даже не заметил, увлеченный разговором с Мэриан. По некоторым фразам было ясно, что они давно знакомы. Гай все порывался взять ее за руку, но она старалась держаться в стороне. Выждав несколько минут, Робин кашлянул, и девушка, извинившись, продолжила работать. Гай вздохнул и уставился в стену напротив. Робин снова кашлянул, Гисборн перевел на него взгляд и только тогда обнаружил перед собой чашку. Сделав глоток, он поморщился.  
— Разумеется, кофе остыл и уже невкусный, — жизнерадостно прокомментировал Робин.  
— В таком случае, предлагаю перенести дегустацию на другой день. Сейчас мне пора, я и так сильно задержался.  
Робин многозначительно поиграл бровями, и Гай слегка покраснел, когда расплачивался.

Улучив свободную минутку, когда поток клиентов схлынул, он поинтересовался, откуда Мэриан знает Гая.  
— А ты разве его не знаешь? — удивилась та. — Он же твой конкурент.  
— Как это?  
— Помнишь кафе, куда я хожу обедать? Так вот, Гисборн его владелец.  
Робин присвистнул. Это ж надо было умудриться ни разу с ним не пересечься до вчерашнего вечера. Ему и в голову не приходило навести справки о хозяевах соседних заведений, хватило данных о состоянии дел в этом районе Ноттингема.  
— Последнее время он старается быть в зале, когда я прихожу, — продолжила Мэриан, — хотя обычно не занимается клиентами сам, в отличие от тебя, шеф.  
— Мудрое решение.  
— И лучше бы он не делал из него исключений.  
— Тебе неприятно его внимание?  
— Кажется, вон тот мужчина хочет заказать что-то еще, — Мэриан отошла к столикам, избежав ответа на вопрос.  
Робину нравилась Мэриан, и он желал ей счастья, но иногда просто не понимал, почему она с таким постоянством отвергает ухаживания. Многие клиенты подкатывали к ней, а Гай был самым привлекательным из них. К тому же — не совсем клиент. Или даже совсем не клиент. А еще в джинсах и футболке он выглядел ничуть не хуже, чем в коже. Сглотнув, Робин пообещал себе, что обязательно заглянет к Гаю на огонек.  
Однако завертевшись по работе, он скоро забыл о нем и вспомнил лишь через неделю, когда тот сам пришел в его кафе.  
— Снова ты? — вместо приветствия произнес Гай, усаживаясь на высокий барный стул за стойкой.  
— Снова я, — согласился Робин.  
— Как тебя зовут-то, парень? А то, знаешь ли, неудобно как-то обращаться «эй!».  
— Робин, — он с трудом сдерживал улыбку. — Робин Локсли.  
— Хм... Ты здесь работаешь постоянно?  
— Постояннее некуда.  
— А где хозяин? Неужели ему настолько до лампочки собственное кафе, что доверил его такому пацану?  
Робин начал понимать, почему Мэриан не стремится встречаться с таким «тактичным» человеком.  
— Я совершеннолетний, если тебя именно это беспокоит, и не нарушаю закон. Что-нибудь желаешь или пришел просто поболтать? — кажется, ему не до конца удалось скрыть обиду в голосе.  
— Ты так и не доказал, что ваш кофе лучший. Предлагаю...  
— Знаешь, я сегодня не в настроении состязаться, — у Гая вытянулось лицо, и Робин смягчил тон. — Думаю, справедливо будет провести его с участием обеих сторон, ведь и у тебя есть кафе.  
— Принимаю вызов, — кивнул Гай, — и по такому случаю лично буду готовить кофе. Но согласен ли твой хозяин?  
— Кто? — переспросил Робин и, подумав, добавил: — С чем?  
— Владелец этого кафе некто по фамилии Гуд, не так ли? Моя победа будет нечестной, если участие примет простой бариста. Я слышал, Гуд мастер своего дела.  
— О, Гуд всего лишь прозвище.  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Гай. — Так где я могу его найти?  
— Здесь, — Робин ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
Выражение лица Гая стоило всех кофейных плантаций мира.  
— Ты и есть Гуд? — потрясенно воскликнул он. — Не может быть.  
— Почему же? Вон бумага на стене, там написано, что кафе принадлежит Робину Локсли.  
— Но...  
— Могу показать права — мне уже давно не восемнадцать.  
— А...  
— Ты не спрашивал, а я не говорил. Все еще хочешь устроить соревнование?  
Гай молча кивнул и окинул его оценивающим взглядом, так что Робин с особой остротой осознал свою худобу и мальчишеский вид. Рядом с Гисборном он выглядел почти подростком.  
— У меня или у тебя? — спросил Робин.  
— У моего знакомого, если не возражаешь: у него аппаратура качественнее, и мы оба с ней не работали.  
— Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что она качественнее?  
— Как и все, пользуюсь гуглом.  
Робин хотел было возразить, что некоторые предпочитают другие поисковики, но промолчал.  
— Если хочешь, — продолжал Гай, — дам тебе названия фирм, у которых он заказывает оборудование. Кофе и остальные ингредиенты также предлагаю взять у него — так у нас не будет возможности подготовиться заранее, и придется импровизировать на месте.  
— А этот твой друг согласен?  
— Я с ним договорюсь.  
Все еще сомневаясь, Робин попытался убедить его, что лучше свое оборудование, к которому они привыкли, но Гай остался непреклонен, считая, что его предложение честнее. Так что Робин махнул рукой и согласился, лишь бы прекратить спор. В конце концов, он и ввязался в эту авантюру лишь из благодарности за помощь с уличными бандитами.

— Вы теперь с Гисборном друзья? — спросила его Мэриан тем же вечером.  
— Скорее враги, — усмехнулся Робин. — Решаем, чей кофе вкуснее, вернее, кто из нас лучше его готовит.  
— Он меня сегодня о тебе расспрашивал.  
— Неужели?  
— Кажется, не может смириться с мыслью, что ты и есть владелец кафе. Сказал, что ты совершенно не похож на человека, способного принимать самостоятельные решения.  
— Господи, даже дети самостоятельно принимают решения. Что за ерунда?  
— Ты же понимаешь, он не это имел в виду. Просто ты не похож на успешного бизнесмена.  
— Осторожнее со словами, дорогая, — шутливо погрозил ей пальцем Робин.  
— Иначе уволишь, и у меня наконец-то появится свободное время на свидания? — фыркнула Мэриан.  
— Зачем тебе свидания? Гай и так сюда приходит.  
Мэриан пропустила намек мимо ушей.  
— Кстати, когда это ваше состязание?  
— Завтра.  
— Воскресенье укороченный день, — кивнула Мэриан. — А можно посмотреть?  
— Конечно, но лучше спросить Гая. Вдруг он решит, что я позвал тебя на помощь.  
— О, за него не беспокойся, он согласится, — уверенно ответила Мэриан. — И потом, вам ведь нужен судья.  
— Вручать пресловутый лавровый венок будет Вейзи, приятель Гая, в чьем кафе мы скрестим, так сказать, оружие. Но ты все равно приходи.  
Мэриан покачала головой, пробормотала по нос что-то, похоже на «психи», и ушла домой.

Ночью Робин почти не спал, придумывая состав «дуэльного» кофе. Он с удивлением понял, что исход соревнования ему все же важен: взыграл дух противоборства и желание показать себя. Робин был твердо намерен победить. Тогда Гай перестанет воспринимать его как рядового баристу, не способного приготовить что-то сложнее капуччино. Он знал, что талантлив, но для победы нужно нечто большее: удача и вдохновение. Провозился он почти до рассвета, а когда продрал глаза, то долго клял себя, обнаружив, что не записал придуманный перед сном рецепт.  
Погуглив в обеденный перерыв аппаратуру Вейзи, список которой прислал ему по почте Гай, Робин присвистнул: кофе-машина была первоклассной, да и остальное стоило недешево. Ему не приходилось иметь дело с такой техникой, и он даже усомнился, что сумеет выжать из нее все, на что она способна.  
В назначенное время он стоял у дверей кафе Вейзи с громким именем «Под защитой шерифа». Его встретил невысокий лысый мужичок лет пятидесяти и провел в отдельное помещение, где уже сидел Гай.  
— Людям нужна безопасность, — объяснил Вейзи, отвечая на вопрос Робина о названии, но глядел при этом на Гая. — Я даю им то, что они хотят, а они платят мне за услуги... Не хмурься так, мой мальчик, — Робин удивленно приподнял брови, сообразив, что обращаются не к нему, а к Гисборну. — Ты же не отказал Принцу, я надеюсь?  
Гай промолчал, и только проступившие на скулах желваки выдали его эмоции.  
— Очень неблагоразумно, мой мальчик, очень, — укоризненно покачал головой Вейзи. — Принц не знает слова «нет». Ты уверен?  
— Даже не пытайся меня переубедить, — произнес Гай.  
Вейзи заметил устремленный на него взгляд Робина и улыбнулся, сверкнув золотым зубом:  
— Но хватит о неприятном, мы не для этого собрались... О, прекрасная Мэриан! Входите же, входите, моя дорогая.  
Робину не понравилось, каким тоном Вейзи произнес «моя дорогая», ему почудилась маслянистость и покровительственные нотки. По ходу он отметил, что его официантка знакома, кажется, со всеми владельцами кафе в округе.  
Минут десять они повторяли условия состязания, затем Вейзи провел Гая и Робина на кухню и предложил чувствовать себя, как дома. Понаблюдав немного, как оба разглядывают его оборудование, он вышел и заговорил о чем-то с Мэриан.  
Проведя рукой по кофе-машине, занимающей полстола, Робин восхищенно покачал головой:  
— Воистину, скоро баристы станут не нужны — работу за них будут выполнять машины.  
— Не в нашей жизни, — отозвался Гай, читая надписи на баночках со специями.  
— Нет, ты только представь, какой классный получился бы фильм: «Терминатор: восстание кофе-машин». По улицам грозно ступают роботы и стреляют в людей струями горячего кофе, а тех, кто оказывается слишком близко, еще и пеной обливают.  
Гай рассмеялся, и его лицо будто озарилось светом.  
— От чего же умирают люди? Неужто от смеха?  
Робин ответил, старательно сохраняя серьезный тон:  
— Ты недооцениваешь температуру кофе в резервуарах роботов и напор, с которым они выпускают струи. Несчастные жители Ноттингема получают ожоги первой степени и умирают от ран.  
Поизучав многочисленные настройки кофе-машины, Робин достал с полки медную турку: ничто не сравнится с доброй старой посудиной, если правильно ее использовать, даже дорогостоящий агрегат.  
— Эй! — заметил его действия Гай.  
— Правилами не запрещено, — сверкнул улыбкой Робин.  
— Как... консервативно, — Гай неодобрительно посмотрел на турку. — Зерна ты тоже вручную собрался молоть? Одолжить ступку?  
— Ха-ха-ха, неплохая шутка. Для первого раза сойдет.  
Гай продолжал поглядывать на Робина, даже когда требовалось сосредоточиться на приготовлении кофе.  
— В чем дело? — не выдержал, наконец, Робин. — У меня хвост вырос?  
— Что это? — спросил Гай, указав на его грудь. На черной ткани красовался принт с обложки диска «Cannibal Corpse» — зомби, занимающиеся оральным сексом.  
— Футболка, — сообщил Робин невозмутимо. — Это, чтобы ты знал, такая одежда с короткими рукавами. Ее носят.  
Гай закатил глаза и покачал головой:  
— Ты и в гробу продолжишь зубоскалить?  
— А что, я кому-то буду там мешать?  
Гай невольно расхохотался. Смеялся он почти беззвучно и, к огорчению Робина, опускал при этом голову, хотя смех ему шел. Заглядевшись на Гисборна, он чуть не упустил закипающий кофе и, обжигаясь, поспешно снял турку с плиты.  
— Вот черт, — пробормотал он, дуя на пальцы.  
Гай молча намочил под краном полотенце и обернул пострадавшую ладонь Робина. Тот благодарно улыбнулся и замер, встретившись с ним взглядом. Интересно, у него действительно синие глаза или такими яркими их делает голубая футболка? Которая, к тому же, подчеркивает мышцы в нужных местах. Гай подался вперед и...  
— Как дела, шеф? — спросила, входя, Мэриан. Они отшатнулись друг от друга, а она торжествующе воскликнула: — Я так и знала, что победит дружба! — и, смеясь, упала на стул.  
Робин покраснел, а Гай рывками принялся открывать одну банку за другой.  
— Спокойно-спокойно, мальчик мой, — следом за Мэриан вошел Вейзи и сел рядом с ней. — Что ты с таким пылом ищешь?  
— Э-э-э...  
— Корицу? — подсказал Робин.  
— Корицу, — повторил Гай.  
— Я не храню корицу в банке из-под муки, — усмехнулся Вейзи. — Посмотри в соседнем шкафчике. Честно говоря, я предполагал, что вы, профессионалы, проявите чудеса скорости. Неужели ваши клиенты часами ждут заказ?  
— Если готовить, как Гуд, — усмехнулся Гай, — они вряд ли его дожидаются.  
— Локсли я, Локсли.  
— Дорогуша, у меня нет времени на ваши заигрывания. Может, вы уединитесь у себя в кафе?  
— Нет-нет, шериф, они всю ночь будут спорить, чью кухню выбрать, — с притворным ужасом произнесла Мэриан.  
Вейзи добродушно похлопал ее по колену, и Мэриан с возмущением сбросила его руку.  
— Вы нам мешаете, — сообщил Гай, отрываясь от взбивания молочной пены.  
— Мы видим, — хором произнесли Вейзи и Мэриан.  
— Мешаете работать, — уточнил Гай.  
— Не обращай на них внимания, — посоветовал Робин и принялся за другую порцию кофе, так как первая уже остыла и стала негодной. Покосившись на Вейзи, он ехидно добавил: — Они просто завидуют.  
— Фи, я женщин люблю, — как бы в доказательство тот вновь положил руку на колено Мэриан.  
— Он о кофе говорил вообще-то, друг ты мой озабоченный, — ухмыльнулся Гай, пока Робин заливался хохотом.  
— Где ты только откопал такого весельчака?  
— И мы снова возвращаемся к теме смерти, — картинно вздохнул Гай.  
Робин слабо помахал рукой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова сквозь смех.  
— Шеф, у тебя сейчас кофе закипит, — предупредила Мэриан.  
Робин снова схватил турку и взвыл, отдернув руку второй раз за день. Вейзи закрыл лицо ладонью, а Гай вновь возвел глаза к потолку.  
— Кажется, нам лучше перенести мероприятие на другой день, — сказал он, еще раз оборачивая пострадавшую конечность Робина холодным полотенцем.  
— Тогда валите с моей кухни, дети, — проворчал Вейзи беззлобно. — Мэриан, к тебе это не относится.  
— Нет уж, спасибо, я лучше пойду.  
— Полотенце верни! — крикнул Вейзи вдогонку.  
— Ну и жмот этот твой друг, — сказал Робин, когда они оказались на улице.  
— Нет, у него просто странное чувство юмора.  
— А по-моему, он просто одинок и пытается привлечь внимание, — вставила Мэриан. — Прости, шеф, но мне пора. Не скучайте без меня, мальчики.  
Махнув на прощание рукой, девушка ушла. Гай предложил подвезти Робина («Ты не сможешь сам открыть дверь»), и тот согласился («Я бы и так пригласил тебя на чашечку чая, без повода»). Усевшись позади Гая на мотоцикл, Робин обхватил его за талию и всю дорогу до дома наслаждался лихой ездой. Хоть Гисборн и не надел сегодня косуху, которая так врезалась ему в память, от него все равно пахло кожей, а волосы иногда щекотали ноздри, когда Робин бесстыдно наклонялся вдохнуть этот запах. Гай не возражал, но, ссадив его около дома, подниматься наверх не захотел, сказавшись усталым. «Нет — так нет», — подумал Робин, не выдав разочарования. В конце концов, он же сам видел, как Гай ухаживал за Мэриан, а насчет подаваемых им знаков вполне мог заблуждаться. Кто его знает, какие у него понятия о границах мужской дружбы? Байкеры вообще странные люди. Утешая себя таким образом, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем лечь спать. Может быть, Гай действительно устал?

***

Снова они встретились через неделю. Мэриан передала Робину предложение Гая повторить состязание, и тот согласился. Условились на воскресенье — это было удобно всем. Но когда он пришел в кафе «Под защитой шерифа», его взору предстала следующая картина: Гай сидит за столом и стонет, а Вейзи со словами «Я же тебе говорил» прикладывает к его лицу лед.  
— Гуд, подойди-ка сюда, — не оборачиваясь, позвал Вейзи.  
— Меня зовут Локсли, — машинально поправил тот, таращась на кровоподтеки Гая. — Вы что, подрались?  
— Чтобы я испортил такое красивое лицо? — искренне возмутился Вейзи. — Я бы по ребрам бил — под одеждой не заметно.  
— Уй! — Гай вздрогнул.  
— А ты сиди и не дергайся, остолоп. Говорил я тебе, что с Принцем шутки плохи? Говорил, а? Посмотри на меня. Что ты глаза закрываешь? Ах, больно? Сам виноват, недоумок самоуверенный... Гуд, подержи это, пока я анальгин принесу.  
Робин перехватил у Вейзи пакет со льдом и приложил к правой щеке Гая. Тот поморщился. Руки его с окровавленными костяшками, как заметил Робин, были опущены в таз с холодной водой.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — проворчал Гай. — Их было несколько.  
— Помнится, ты утверждал, что одной левой способен справиться с бандой мерзавцев, — усмехнулся Робин.  
— То обычные мерзавцы, не чета подручным Принца.  
— Кто этот Принц и что ему от тебя нужно?  
— А ты не знаешь? — прищурил Гай и без того заплывшие глаза. — Неужели он не подсылал к тебе своих «дипломатов»?  
— Гисборн, тебе иголки под ногти засунуть, чтобы ты заговорил?  
— Неудачная шутка, — нахмурился Гай и тут же скривился от боли. — Про Принца тебе Вейзи лучше расскажет. Ему принадлежит весь наш квартал и еще несколько заведений неподалеку. Никто не знает его настоящую фамилию, да и имя у него распространенное — Джон. У него манеры королевской особы и выглядит он женственно, отсюда и прозвище Принц. Если он еще не сделал тебе предложение, значит, скоро сделает. Нечего ржать, Гуд, речь не о предложении руки и сердца, хотя с него станется. Он скупает недвижимость, чтобы устроить здесь свои владения: с парком, подъездными дорожками, прудом и, конечно же, огромным особняком. Хочет назвать все это Шервудским лесом.  
— Бред какой-то, — дернул плечом Робин.  
— Принц немного того, — согласился Гай, — однако если ему в голову что втемяшилось... Вейзи поторговался и продал свое кафе за хорошую цену. Более того, Принц оставил его здесь управляющим. Временно, конечно, — пока нет необходимости сносить здание, приносящее доход.  
— А это? — кивнул на пострадавшее лицо Гая Робин.  
— Предупреждение.  
— Но ты не согласился?  
— Иначе бы я не сидел здесь в таком виде.  
Вернулся Вейзи и протянул Гаю обезболивающее. Тот проглотил таблетки и снова опустил руку в воду.  
— Тебе лучше сегодня не садиться за руль, мой мальчик. Гуд, у тебя машина есть?  
Робин покачал головой.  
— Жаль. Придется до конца играть роль доброго папочки. Пойдем, Гисборн, доставлю твое тело по адресу. И в следующий раз скажи Принцу «да». Вставай-вставай, красавец, твое лицо не развалится на части.  
Судя по виду Гая, тот считал, что развалится не только лицо. Он шел, покачиваясь, как пьяный, и Робин проводил его взглядом до джипа Вейзи. «Кажется, снова ничья», — подумал он.

На следующий день Робин позвонил Гаю и посоветовал отлежаться. Вечером ему позвонил уже Гай и, путаясь в словах, попросил приехать.  
— Вейзи послал меня к черту, сказал, чтобы со мной нянчился ты, — признался Гисборн, когда Робин поинтересовался, почему тот звонит именно ему. — Я оплачу такси, не беспокойся, просто... я ничего не вижу, глаза не открываются.  
— Ну, раз оплатишь такси... — протянул Робин. Если Гаю так плохо, он приедет.  
Гаю действительно было плохо: наглотавшись обезболивающих, он лежал на неразобранной постели, не в силах подняться и сделать себе хотя бы бутерброд. Когда Робин принес хлопья с молоком, он с такой благодарностью посмотрел на него сквозь щелочки в заплывших веках, словно это была манна небесная.  
— Хреново выглядишь, — сообщил Робин, разглядывая опухшее лицо Гая, и тут заметил несколько полупустых облаток на тумбе. — Ты что, съел столько таблеток? А не траванешься? Врача бы хоть вызвал.  
— Не надо врача, это всего лишь синяки.  
Гая явно нельзя было оставлять одного, еще сломает себе что-нибудь по дороге в туалет. Не то чтобы Робин собирался вести его туда за руку, но хотя бы скорую вызвать сможет. Скрывая улыбку, он нарочито серьезным тоном произнес:  
— Так, возвращаться домой на ночь глядя я не собираюсь. Где у тебя диван?  
— В гостиной.  
— Та зеленая штуковина с подлокотниками? Да бревно удобнее будет.  
— Он не предназначен для спанья и, кстати, недешевый.  
— Ладно, так и быть, лягу на правой половине кровати.  
Гай протестующе замычал, похоже, не желая делиться постелью.  
— Ты все равно меня не увидишь, — засмеялся Робин.  
— Нужно было уговорить Вейзи, — простонал Гай.  
— Он бы отправил тебя на диван, а сам бы занял кровать.  
— Что правда, то правда... Ладно, надеюсь, ты не храпишь.  
Через десять минут Гай уже был в стране Морфея и храпел на всю комнату. «Почему я на это согласился?« — Робин заткнул уши ватой, но она мало помогла. Тогда он перевернул Гая на бок, и тот прекратил издавать жуткие рулады. «Мэриан, ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло», — со странной нежностью к сопящему соседу подумал Робин.

Выздоровев, Гай зачастил в кафе Робина, чтобы переброситься с ним остротами во время обеденного перерыва. Один раз в «Гуд» зашел Вейзи, огляделся по сторонам и одобрительно хмыкнул. Заметив у стойки Гая, он сел рядом:  
— Как вы, мои голубки?  
Гай как раз показывал Робину карту Ноттингема: оба наклонились так, что почти касались друг друга лбами.  
— Чик-чирик, — ответил Робин, не поднимая головы.  
— Бросай ты этого парня, мальчик мой, — обратился Вейзи к затылку Гая. — Как бы его острый язык не поранил твой жизненно важный орган.  
— Я не собираюсь кусать его за нос, шериф.  
О дважды несостоявшемся состязании любители кофе успешно забыли.

Дела постепенно шли в гору, и у Робина даже появилось время возобновить тренировки по стрельбе. За Мэриан Гай больше не ухаживал, они стали просто приятелями, что явно устраивало обоих. И Робина тоже. Правда, у них с Гисборном все тоже оставалось в рамках дружбы, и намекать на большее он не рисковал.  
По пятницам Гай забирал его с тренировки, и они ехали в паб, где крутили футбол, а музыкальный автомат играл Армстронга и Глена Миллера. Это стало чуть ли не традицией, поэтому когда однажды вечером тот не появился, Робин сам отправился к нему в кафе. Во всем, что касалось времени и встреч, Гай был педантичен до занудства, поэтому задержать его могло только что-то серьезное. Робин лишь надеялся, что это «серьезное» не связано с Принцем, и причина в какой-нибудь документации или, на худой конец, банальной простуде.  
Свет в зале не горел, и на двери висела табличка «Закрыто». Робин уже было повернул назад, собираясь зайти к Гаю домой, когда изнутри раздался приглушенный звук, словно что-то упало, потом еще один, и еще. Приблизившись, он внимательнее осмотрел помещение через окно, но никого не заметил. Звуки больше не повторялись, но Робин на всякий случай решил проверить. Пошарив в кадке с можжевельником, где Гай держал запасной ключ, он открыл дверь и вошел. Внутри было пусто, однако Робин решил проверить все. Заглянув в подсобку за стойкой и в туалет, он приблизился к двери в подвал, осторожно повернул ручку и потянул на себя. И тут же услышал звук удара и невнятные голоса. Сдернув с плеча чехол, Робин быстро вытащил лук, который, к счастью, не стал разбирать после тренировки, и наложил на тетиву стрелу. Наконечник был острый, для охоты на крупного зверя. Прокравшись к лестнице, Робин осторожно взглянул сквозь прутья вниз. Подвал освещала всего одна тусклая лампочка, но это не помешало оценить обстановку. В центре стоял стул, к которому был привязан Гай: руки стянуты за спиной хозяйственной веревкой, ноги привязаны к ножкам. Вокруг него расхаживал качок бандитской наружности и что-то негромко говорил, еще двое неподвижно сидели напротив. Остановившись перед Гаем, качок замолчал и выжидающе посмотрел на него. Тот покачал головой, и «ходок», как прозвал бандита Робин, наотмашь ударил его по лицу. Голова Гая дернулась назад, и он обмяк.  
— Приведи его в чувство, — приказал один из сидящих.  
— Надоело мне, он все равно отказывается.  
— Другой бы давно согласился. Чего он так цепляется за это кафе?  
— Уж больно принципиальный. И упертый. Не любит, когда на него давят, — расхохотался «ходок».  
— Принц велел убедить его. Любыми методами. Приведи его в чувство.  
Ходок сунул Гаю под нос пузырек, и через несколько секунд тот открыл глаза.  
— Жить надоело? Ну же, подпиши бумаги, что тебе стоит? Мы ведь не остановимся.  
Робин с колотящимся сердцем спустил тетиву. Стрела пробила руку сидящего слева чуть выше локтя, следующая почти тут же вонзилась в бедро «ходока». Оба заорали от боли. Третий бандит бросился на пол, и стрела пролетела над его головой, только чиркнув по волосам. Гай с трудом поднял голову и посмотрел наверх. Левая бровь у него была рассечена, кровь стекала по щеке и капала на рубашку. Кипя от ярости, Робин спустился вниз, держа ближайшего качка на прицеле.  
— Убирайтесь и передайте вашему Принцу, что теперь он будет иметь дело со мной. Я не сообщу в полицию — Принц наверняка подмазал кого надо. Но если еще раз сунетесь к нему, — Робин кивнул на Гисборна, — я вас так стрелами нашпигую, что дикобразы обзавидуются. И скажу, что действовал в рамках самообороны.  
Он повел стрелой в сторону лестницы и, с опаской обойдя его, бандиты кинулись вон из подвала. Робин поднялся следом, убедился, что они ушли, запер кафе и бегом вернулся в подвал.  
— Куда они тебя били? — он принялся развязывать Гая. Узлы были затянуты на совесть, и поддавались с трудом. — Есть внутренние повреждения?  
— Куда попало. Кажется, два ребра сломаны, — прохрипел Гай и закашлялся. — Может, еще что-то. И голова раскалывается...  
— Подожди, я вызову скорую.  
Сделав звонок, Робин отыскал на стеллаже нож и разрезал оставшиеся веревки. Его странным образом не волновало, что несколько минут назад он был готов убить трех человек. И что если придется, он сделает то же самое, и даже больше. Зато вид избитого Гая, с помутневшим взглядом и в окровавленной рубашке вызывал почти панику, до трясущихся рук.  
— Гуд... Робин. Я не подписал?  
— Видимо, нет, раз они не уходили.  
— Хорошо.  
— Эй, не отключайся.  
— Робин...  
— Не подписал ты, не подписал.  
— Поцелуй меня.  
— Умеешь ты выбрать момент.  
— Это должен был сказать я... — Гай слабо усмехнулся. — Но ты как-то не спешил с моментом.  
Робин погладил его по щеке, и Гай вскрикнул от боли.  
— Вот видишь? — грустно произнес Робин. — А хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал. Я не вампир, меня не привлекает кровь.  
— Все равно. Ты не можешь отказать раненому.  
— Точно, не могу, — Робин через силу улыбнулся. — Только не жалуйся потом.  
Он коснулся губами шеи Гисборна и на удивленный взгляд ответил:  
— Ты не уточнял, куда целовать.  
Тишину разорвал вой сирены, и Гай все-таки потерял сознание.

В больничной палате было так шумно, что медсестра пригрозила всех выгнать. Вейзи, размахивая руками, шагал от стены к стене и грозился убить Принца. Мэриан поила Гая водой и уговаривала съесть хоть что-нибудь. А Робин объяснял, что тому еще рано выписываться. Наконец, Вейзи и Мэриан ушли. Робин переговорил с врачом и вернулся в палату.  
— Ненавижу больницы, — проворчал Гисборн.  
— Врач сказал, два дня, — Робин сел на край кровати и взял Гая за руку. — Потом будешь отлеживаться дома.  
— Отлеживаться тоже ненавижу.  
— Можешь отлеживаться у меня, — улыбнулся Робин, поглаживая большим пальцем его запястье и стараясь не задеть иглу капельницы.  
— На кровати?  
— На кровати. И я даже переживу твой немелодичный храп.  
— Я не храплю, — возмутился Гай.  
— Храпишь. Хуже бульдога.  
— Это у тебя просто не было бульдога.  
— Мне вполне хватит тебя, — усмехнулся Робин. — Еще и бульдога я точно не выдержу.  
Гай сжал пальцы Робина и закрыл глаза. От всего, чем его накачали, неудержимо клонило в сон.  
— Тогда заведем фокстерьера, — пробормотал он, уже засыпая. — Они не храпят...  
Робин хмыкнул.  
— Ни за что. Я согласен только на корги.


End file.
